Autumn Story : Tears of Angel
by Orange's Caramel
Summary: Rantai ini selamanya akan terus mengikat antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia.../Hinata Centrik/Mind RnR..
1. Chapter 1

_Dalam kehidupan ini dia hanyalah boneka bagi keluarga-nya._

_Seluruh hidup-nya telah diatur._

_Keinginannya pun ditahan demi keinginan seluruh keluarga-nya._

_Bahkan cinta-nya._

_._

_._

_._

**Orange's Caramel Present "**_**Autumn Story"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt /Comfort**

**.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata x Sasuke**

**.**

**I'm just borrow the all character from Mr. Masashi Kishimoto for My Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini untuk hiburan semata, jika ada kemiripan cerita mohon di maafkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

"Hoi Kiba.. Siapa gadis yang selalu duduk di sana?" Tunjuk Naruto ke arah jam 12 dengan setengah berbisik.

"Oh itu.. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata teman sekelasku." Ujar Kiba begitu mendapati objek yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

"Dia itu cantik dan misterius." Naruto menatap penuh arti.

"Hei hei.. Jangan coba-coba dekati dia.. Kita itu tidak akan pantas bersanding dengannya mungkin sebatas teman lebih pantas." Lanjut Kiba menjelaskan.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto terlihat penasaran.

Naruto adalah siswa pindahan dari Suna. Berkat beasiswa dari prestasi melukisnya, dia dapat bersekolah di sekolah taraf Internasional Konoha High School dan sudah selama 2 bulan ini Naruto selalu melihat Hinata di taman belakang saat jam istirahat makan siang. Mulanya dia terlihat tidak peduli, namun di keesokkan harinya dia kembali melihat Hinata yang diam menikmati bekalnya di taman belakang tanpa teman. Terlihat aneh, disaat semua teman perempuannya memilih untuk makan bersama-sama, dia hanya sendiri. Selain itu, ada yang membuat Naruto tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya selama beberapa menit yakni, pandangan mata Hinata. Semua terlihat redup. Hal ini membuat Naruto semakin penasaran tentang Hinata

"Dia itu anak pemegang saham tertinggi ke-2 di sekolah ini dan.."

"Teme?" Naruto memotong penjelasan Kiba ketika dirinya melihat Sasuke yang menghampiri Hinata dan ikut makan dari bekal yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Nah, ini pokok utamanya. Dia sudah memiliki tunangan dan Uchiha itu yang menjadi tunangannya." Kiba mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

Naruto hanya dapat melihat kedekatan dari Hinata dan Sasuke dari jauh. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal dibagian dadanya.

"Heii ayo pergi.. Sebaiknya urungkan saja niatmu itu untuk mendekati Hinata kalau tidak ingin berurusan dengan Uchiha." Kiba melangkah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menyaksikan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian pergi perlahan menyusul Kiba.

.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto diminta untuk membeli beberapa bahan sayur oleh Kushina. Akan sangat menakutkan jika menolak keinginan Ibu tersayangnya. Dalam perjalanan pulang sebuah keberuntungan takdir menghampirinya.

Naruto melihat sosok yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Sosok yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatiannya selama beberapa bulan ini. Dia terlihat sendiri duduk depan sungai Konoha. Mungkin ini saat terbaik untuk menyapanya.

"Hai.." Naruto bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Entah kenapa dia menjadi sangat gugup.

Hinata melihat ke arah kiri karena merasa ada seseorang memanggilnya.

"E-Eh.. Hai.." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Naruto terpana sesaat melihat senyuman itu. Mata itu. Semuanya dari Hinata. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertatap langsung dengan Hinata dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Perasaannya seperti melayang.

"Kamu Hinata Hyuuga?" Naruto bertanya bodoh sekedar untuk basa basi. Dia terlalu bingung harus memulai darimana.

Hinata hanya mengangguk sekali. "Maaf, tapi kamu siapa?"

Naruto terlihat sedikit kecewa namun dia kembali tersenyum cerah.

"Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berkenalan.

Hinata dengan malu-malu menerima tangan itu dan berjabat dengan Naruto.

"Kita ini satu sekolah." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak terlihat gatal karena dia juga merasa sangat gugup.

"E-Eh benarkah? Maaf.. Aku jarang bersosialisasi." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika mulai sekarang kita berteman?" Naruto tersenyum hangat menampilkan giginya yang bersih dan rapi.

Wajah Hinata memerah sesaat melihat senyuman Naruto.

"Te-Teman?" Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"I-Iyaa teman." Entah kenapa Naruto ikut menjadi gugup.

Hinata menunduk sesaat "Te-Teman." Bisik Hinata sangat pelan.

Hinata kembali mengangkat kepalanya "Aku mau.." Dirinya benar-benar tersenyum, Naruto bisa melihat itu.

Senyuman ini berbeda dari senyuman di awal. Naruto sadar dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?" Naruto memang gugup tapi dia berusaha untuk tetap menormalkan suaranya.

"Hmm.. Hanya menikmati suasana saja, Naruto-Kun?" Ujar Hinata kembali menatap lurus ke arah sungai.

Tanpa disuruh Naruto duduk di samping Hinata. Dirinya masih enggan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Dia menyukai ketenangan ini untuk pertama kalinya. Diam-diam dia memperhatikan wajah Hinata dari samping.

Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang tiba-tiba diam, pandangan mereka bertemu. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam sesaat hingga Naruto yang akhirnya sadar dan merasa sangat malu.

Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hinata." Suara seseorang meng-iterupsi suasana gugup yang terjadi.

"E-Eh.. Sasuke-Kun.." Hinata segera berdiri menghampiri Sasuke.

"Wajahmu merah. Kamu sakit?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Naruto?" Sasuke juga menemukan sosok Naruto yang masih dalam posisi duduk disamping Hinata.

"Teme.." Wajah Naruto masih terlihat merah.

Sasuke merasa curiga.

"Kenapa wajah kalian berdua merah?" Tanya Sasuke dingin ke arah Hinata.

"E-Eh.. Ti-Tidak.. Ayo kita pulang, aku lelah." Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hm."

"Kami pamit Naruto-Kun." Hinata sedikit membungkuk memberi salam.

'Naruto-Kun?' Pikir Sasuke.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

'Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Hinata selain diriku, tidak ada.' Pikir Sasuke kembali.

Naruto hanya bisa melihat kepergian Hinata dan Sasuke dengan sendu.

.

.

.

"Hinata.."

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun?" Hinata baru menyadari Sasuke memasuki kamarnya.

"Kamu melamun?" Tanya Sasuke tidak senang begitu melihat Hinata yang melamun sejak bertemu dengan Naruto tadi sore.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di balkon?" Tanya Sasuke membimbing Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hanya melihat bintang." Ucap Hinata asal.

Hinata memang sedang melamun, dia ingin pergi, dia ingin lepas dari semua kekangan dan aturan. Dia sudah lelah.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan ada acara makan malam bersama. Aku akan menunggumu." Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata dan meninggalkannya di dalam kamar untuk bersiap.

Seharusnya Hinata dan Sasuke hanya menjadi seorang teman masa kecil, sahabat. Memang seharusnya mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun melebihi itu. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata.

Hingga permintaan itu datang. Keluarga Uchiha meminta Hinata untuk bertunangan dengan Sasuke dan langsung disetujui oleh kepala keluarga Hyuuga -Hiashi-. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, permintaan itu bermula dari keinginan Sasuke sendiri yang terus mendesak kepala keluarga Uchiha -Fugaku- untuk menyatukan dirinya ke arah yang lebih terikat dan sakral. Sasuke memang egois dan posesif. Namun, semua itu karena cintanya yang terlalu besar untuk Hinata.

Kini Hinata memang seperti seekor burung dalam sangkar emas. Hanya seorang diri, hingga pertemuannya dengan Naruto tadi sore. Dia senang karena pada akhirnya memiliki seorang teman.

.

.

.

"Kamu sudah siap?" Sasuke kembali memasuki kamar Hinata.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Malam ini kamu terlihat cantik. Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Pejamkan matamu." Bisik Sasuke ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata mengikuti instruksi Sasuke untuk memejamkan mata. Dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melingkari area lehernya.

"Sekarang bukalah matamu." Kembali Sasuke berbisik.

Hinata dapat melihat sebuah kalung melingkari leher putihnya. Dia meraba liontinnya. Cantik sekali.

"Kalung ini bernama _The Angel Drop Heart. _Aku sengaja memesan khusus untuk dirimu." Bisik Sasuke lembut.

"Arigatou Sasuke-Kun." Hinata senang dengan pemberian hadiah dari Sasuke. "Ini cantik." Hinata masih meraba liontinnya dengan hati-hati.

"Kamu lebih cantik dibandingkan apapun.. Mereka semua hanya sebagai pelengkap dari kecantikanmu." Puji Sasuke tulus.

Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum kecil mendengar Sasuke menggombal.

"Ayo, mereka semua sudah menunggu." Sasuke menuntun Hinata menuju ruang tengah.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV,**

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Malam ini keluarga Uchiha akan kembali datang berkumpul dengan keluargaku. Banyak hal yang akan mereka bicarakan, dimulai dari urusan bisnis yang terjalin, hingga hubungan ku dengan Sasuke, sahabat masa kecilku sekaligus tunanganku.

Apa kalian ingin tau sebuah rahasia? Aku tidak pernah mencintai Sasuke. Sebagaimana aku mencoba, rasa itu tidak akan pernah melebihi rasa sayang untuk seorang sahabat. Aku takut jika hal ini terungkap akan sangat melukai Sasuke.

Dia terlalu baik untuk ku sakiti bahkan untuk mencintai gadis jahat sepertiku. Oh Tuhan.. Sungguh maafkan aku.

Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke terhadapku, dari semua pandangannya, sikap posesifnya.. Aku tahu semua itu.. Sasuke amat mencintaiku.

Malam ini Sasuke kembali memberiku sebuah hadiah. Ku rasa kalung itu memiliki arti tersendiri, mengingat dia memesan khusus untukku. Bukankah dia terlalu baik? Dan ya, aku yang terlalu jahat karena tidak dapat mencintainya.

Satu hal lagi.. Aku ingin bebas, melepas nama Hyuuga. Bebas seperti burung yang terbang sesuka hati di langit. Namun, memang diriku yang terlalu lemah dan pengecut. Bahkan untuk menentang sebuah permintaan dari Ayah saja, aku tidak sanggup. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan menjadi Hinata anak yang penurut.

Ya.. Hinata si Boneka Hyuuga.

**Hinata POV End.**

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV,**

Aku memiliki sebuah cinta tanpa batas untuk seorang gadis manis. Dialah Hyuuga Hinata, sahabat masa kecilku sekaligus tunanganku.

Apa pernah kalian merasakan sebuah cinta tanpa batas kepada seseorang? Begitu indah dan rapuh.

Indah jika terbalas dan rapuh jika tidak terjamah.

Begitulah cintaku.

Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada semua pesona yang Hinata miliki sejak dulu, sejak aku mengenalnya. Bahkan demi memiliki itu semua, aku rela memohon kepada Ayah untuk mempertunangkan kami. Aku terlalu takut Hinata akan pergi. Aku gila? Aku egois? Anggap saja aku seperti itu. Karena memang seperti inilah cintaku kepada Hinata.

Bahkan aku memanfaatkan sifat Hinata yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Ayahnya. Dia memang anak baik dan penurut. Aku bersyukur dalam hal ini. Dia tidak menolak saat Ayahnya memberitahu akan bertunangan denganku.

Namun, satu hal yang ku ketahui. Hinata tidak pernah memandangku dengan cinta.

Aku tahu.

Aku tidak buta dan aku tidak bodoh.

Aku hanya diam, berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menjadi buta.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, akan ku pastikan Hinata tidak akan bisa hidup jika tidak bersamaku. Yaa.. Aku akan membuat dirinya selalu bergantung padaku. Hanya padaku seorang.

Karena Hinata adalah cahaya bagi diriku yang gelap ini.

**Sasuke POV End.**

.

.

.

**Naruto POV,**

Belum pernah aku melihat seorang gadis yang amat sangat menarik. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan jatuh cinta disaat usiaku 16 tahun. Sedikit terlambat memang, tetapi bagiku ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan dan takdir.

Namun kembali aku dipermainkan oleh takdir, gadis itu telah bertunangan dengan teman sekelasku yang selalu ku anggap rival.

Mengetahui hal itu, aku menjadi sangat bingung. Aku ingin melupakan gadis itu. Akan tetapi, semakin mencoba untuk dilupakan, akan selalu teringat. Anehnya baru pertama kali aku berinteraksi dengannya namun, aku merasa sudah mengenalnya sejak lama.

Aku bisa merasakan rasa cinta ini setiap waktu terus membesar dan bahkan sulit untuk ku bendung sendiri. Aku merasa aneh.

Ku alihkan berkali-kali pikiranku dengan melukis, lagi-lagi hasil lukisanku melambangkan perasaanku terhadap gadis itu atau bahkan aku sudah berani melukis gadis itu.

Arghhh..

Aku butuh psikiater sepertinya.

Namun, ada baiknya aku sudah berteman dengan gadis itu. Dia gadis yang lucu dan terlihat lembut. Jika memang dia berjodoh denganku, akan aku bahagiakan dirinya.

Argh.. Berpikir apa aku ini.

Sepertinya memang aku butuh seorang psikiater atau lebih tepatnya psikiater cinta.

**Naruto POV End.**

.

.

.

"Hinata." Naruto menyapa Hinata yang kini tengah duduk di belakang taman sekolah.

"Na-Naruto-Kun." Hinata terlihat gugup.

"Kamu tidak makan di kantin?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah penasaran sejak pertama kali melihat Hinata.

Hari ini Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah dikarenakan beberapa hal yang harus diurusnya. Naruto amat sangat bersyukur akan hal ini, dia dapat mendekati Hinata dengan lebih leluasa.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya "Disini lebih nyaman." Ujarnya lembut.

Lagi-lagi Naruto terpana.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu?" Tanya Naruto malu-malu.

"Hm." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja, kau kan temanku." Lanjut Hinata terlihat senang.

'Teman ya..' Pikir Naruto sedih.

Naruto pun mengambil posisi disebelah Hinata.

"Naruto-Kun tidak membawa bekal?" Hinata melihat Naruto yang duduk tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Tidak. Okaasan harus berangkat pagi-pagi, jadi tidak sempat membuatkan bekal." Naruto tersenyum.

"Begitu.. Ini makanlah.." Hinata menyodorkan bekalnya.

"Eh.. Tidak perlu Hinata.. Aku tidak lap-"

**KRUUUYUUUKKKK...**

"Hmmpphh.." Hinata menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawanya.

Muka Naruto sungguh merah sekarang, karena malu. Suara perutnya yang lapar cukup keras terdengar.

"Hahaha.." Hinata tidak dapat lagi menahan suaranya untuk tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya sejak entah kapan Hinata dapat kembali tertawa lepas.

"Kamu lucu Naruto-Kun. Hahahaha.." Sungguh Hinata merasa geli melihat Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya yang merah. Malu dan kesal bercampur jadi satu.

"Go-Gomen.. Ehem.. Hihihi.." Hinata mengecilkan suara tawanya karena naruto yang terlihat merajuk.

"Makanlah.. Aku sudah kenyang, bekal ini terlalu banyak untukku habiskan sendiri.." Hinata kembali menyodorkan bekalnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba terlihat serius ketika menyeka air mata di ujung mata Hinata akibat tertawa tadi.

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini perasaan yang aneh bagi Hinata.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam menyelami arti mata masing-masing. Hingga kemudian Hinata yang cepat tersadar dan kembali memerah. Dia segera memalingkan wajahnya dengan jantung yang masih berdetak dengan tidak wajarnya.

"Ma-Makanlah.." Hinata tidak berani melihat wajah Naruto. Dia sungguh malu. Ini benar-benar perasaan aneh.

"I-Itadakimasu." Naruto yang juga gugup segera menerima bekal Hinata dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Hinata yang sudah merasa lebih baik hanya diam-diam tersenyum memperhatikan Naruto. Pada akhirnya mereka bercanda ringan dengan tawa lepas.

Hinata bahkan meminta Naruto untuk datang lagi besok dan menikmati makan siang bersama dengan dirinya dan Sasuke.

Mulanya Naruto menolak karena tidak ingin mengganggu, namun Hinata bersikeras memaksa dan Naruto pun luluh.

Entah kenapa Naruto benar-benar merasa bersyukur dengan adanya hari ini.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali melamun malam ini. Akhir-akhir ini dirinya menjadi sering melamun. Namun ada yang berbeda, dalam lamunannya dia akan tersenyum kecil. Ini terjadi sejak pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Sungguh Hinata merasakan adanya sesuatu jika berada di dekat Naruto. Dia belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang membuatmu sedang senang Hinata?" Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata menegang sesaat karena terkejut.

"Ada apa hm? Kamu tidak ingin bercerita denganku?" Tanya Sasuke masih dalam posisi nyamannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-Kun sudah pulang? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Hinata mencoba sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke hanya menautkan alisnya.

"Kamu tidak ingin aku pulang cepat?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Bu-Bukan seperti itu.." Hinata menjadi sangat gugup dan takut. Sepertinya topik itu tidak baik.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Hanya masalah kecil saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Seharusnya Baka Itachi bisa mengurusnya sendiri dan tidak menyusahkanku." Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan memaksa Hinata berbalik.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di kening Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum "Kita bahkan belum berpisah kurang dari 24 jam Sasuke-Kun."

"Kamu tidak merindukanmu? Aku bahkan akan sangat merindukanmu jika tidak bertemu 1 menit saja." Tanpa sadar Sasuke mencengkram bahu Hinata sedikit lebih keras dan menatap Hinata sendu.

Ya.. Sasuke tau.. Hinata akan luluh dengan seperti ini.

"Te-Tentu saja aku merindukanmu." Hinata tetap berusaha tersenyum meski bahunya sedikit terasa sakit.

Tuh kan, Sasuke berhasil lagi.

Sasuke kembali mengecup kening Hinata dan segera membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Ayo kita masuk. Angin malam buruk untuk kesehatanmu. Akan ku pastikan kamu tertidur dan aku akan pulang untuk beristirahat." Sasuke menuntun Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Hm." Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Sungguh Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta pada gadis di sampingnya ini. Dia tidak sabar untuk cepat dewasa dan benar-benar meresmikan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dan serius. Saat itu Hinata hanya akan menjadi miliknya seorang. Ya.. Sasuke sangat menantikan hari itu tiba.

.

.

.

"Yo... Hinata, Teme.." Sapa Naruto riang seperti biasa.

"Dobe?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Na-Naruto-Kun.." Hinata tiba-tiba merasa menjadi gugup kembali dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

Sasuke sadar akan hal itu dan dia benar-benar tidak suka.

"Mau apa kamu ke sini?" Desis Sasuke tajam, menandakan dia tidak suka diganggu saat bersama dengan Hinata. Cukup sudah dia menahan segala hasratnya, karena tidak dapat bertemu dengan Hinata saat sedang pelajaran dimulai. Sekarang disaat membahagiakan itu tiba, sosok kuning ini malah mengganggu.

"Tentu saja ingin makan bersama, iyakan Hinata?" Naruto segera mengambil posisi di samping Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang benar-benar blak-blakan.

"I-Ini bekalmu Naruto-Kun." Hinata menyerah bekal yang telah disiapkannya untuk Naruto.

"Jadi bekal itu untuk Naruto?" Desis Sasuke semakin tidak suka.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

"I-Itu karena Naruto-Kun tidak membawa bekal. Bu-Bukankah lebih baik jika kita makan bersama-sama." Jelas Hinata tidak ingin terjadi salah paham.

"Kau Dobe. Pergi dari sini sekarang atau akan ku buat kau menyesal." Ancam Sasuke karena benar-benar marah.

"Sasuke-Kun cukup..!" Hinata setengah berteriak dan ini untuk pertama kalinya.

Sasuke hanya menatap tidak percaya ke Hinata. Tersirat rasa marah dan kecewa.

Sasuke bangkit dan pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Hinata hanya dapat menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menghilang.

"Hiikss.." Hinata menangis.

"Ma-Maafkan aku.. Seharusny-"

"Bu-Bukan Naruto-Kun yang salah.. I-Ini semua salahku.. A-Aku ya-yang jahat. Na-Naruto-Kun tidak salah." Jawab Hinata sesengukkan.

Hati Naruto seperti terjepit melihat Hinata yang menangis. Dia segera menarik tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya. Tangannya membelai surai indigo Hinata dengan lembut.

"Maaf.." Cicit Naruto pelan.

Hinata masih menangis. Dia merasa telah menyakiti hati Sasuke. Kali ini benar-benar dia seperti orang jahat.

.

.

.

"Sial..." Sasuke meninju pohon tidak berdosa di hadapannya.

Sasuke sungguh kesal dengan Naruto yang merubah Hinata-_nya. _

"Awas kau Dobe. Sial.." Sekali lagi Sasuke meninju pohon di hadapannya.

Tangan Sasuke berdarah, namun sakit dari luka ditangannya tidak sesakit hatinya.

**Trrtt Trrtt..**

'Tch..'

"Hm?" Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku akan segera ke sana." Sasuke pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Dia pergi meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah dengan perasaan kesal, namun dia masih sempat mengirimi Hinata pesan.

**To : Hina-Hime**

**Subject : Sorry**

**Aku telah memaafkanmu dan maaf kamu harus pulang sendiri.**

**Aku harus pergi menemui Baka Itachi. Hati-hati di jalan.. Aku mencintaimu.**

Setelah mengirim pesan itu, Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya menghela nafasnya lelah setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Sasuke.

Sungguh Sasuke terlalu baik. Hinata bahkan terkadang lelah karena kebaikkan Sasuke.

Benarkah Sasuke memaafkan Hinata dengan mudahnya? Setelah dirinya setengah berteriak kepada Sasuke. Hinata benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah.

Hinata berjalan lemas melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Hinata.." Sapa Naruto.

Naruto masih terlihat sangsi karena kejadian istirahat tadi. Berkat dirinya Sasuke dan Hinata bertengkar, membuat gadis yang disukainya menangis. Sungguh Naruto merasa bodoh.

"Na-Naruto-Kun.." Hinata terlihat gugup. Dirinya kembali teringat saat Naruto memeluknya.

Wajahnya menjadi memerah sendiri.

"Kamu pulang sendiri?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

"Hm.." Hinata menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Mau ku antar?" Tawar Naruto.

Hinata berpikir sesaat. Baru pertama kalinya dia pulang sendiri, dirinya bahkan tidak sempat menelepon supir untuk menjemput. Dia baru membaca pesan Sasuke saat jam pulang.

"Baiklah." Hinata segera bergegas duduk di belakang sepeda Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum senang, Hinata tidak menolak tawarannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kamu naik sepeda?" Tanya Naruto sebelum mengayuh sepedanya.

"E-Eh.. I-Iya.." Jawab Hinata malu-malu. Dia bahkan terlihat bingung saat duduk, entah bagaimana posisi yang benar.

"Pegangan pada bajuku.. Aku akan mengayuh dengan santai." Naruto menampilkan senyuman lima jari nya.

Hinata terpana melihat senyuman itu. Dengan malu-malu Hinata mencengkram baju Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis "Let's Go..!" Teriak Naruto.

Hinata merasakan angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi membelai wajah dan rambutnya. Hinata menyukai hal baru ini. Rasanya begitu aneh dan menyenangkan. Dia menatap punggung Naruto yang masih mengayuh. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Naruto-Kun.." Cicit Hinata pelan.

"Iyaa?" Balas Naruto.

"Maukah kamu mengajakku ke suatu tempat?"

Permintaan Hinata tiba-tiba menghentikan laju sepeda Naruto.

"Hm..." Naruto nampak berpikir sesaat.

"Baiklah.." Teriak Naruto senang.

Hinata hanya dapat kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang terlihat bebas. Dia sungguh ingin seperti itu.

Naruto bisa merasakan Hinata mencengkram bajunya. Rasanya seperti dipeluk dari belakang. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Andai saja Tuhan mau menghentikan waktu untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Hinata berteriak keras.

"Berteriaklahhhh Hinataaaa lebihh kerasss lagiiii...!" Naruto ikut berteriak.

Kini mereka berada di depan sungai konoha, tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Langit yang berwarna _orange _terpantul di permukaan air jernih yang mengalir tenang.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.." Sekali lagi Hinata berteriak.

"Hahahaha.. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa.." Naruto ikut berteriak.

"Arigatou Naruto-Kun." Hinata tersenyum manis. Wajahnya berwarna _orange _kemerahan karena, ikut terpantul dari cahaya senja.

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar akan perasaannya. Dia memang telah jatuh cinta kepada Hinata.

.

.

.

"Arigatou Naruto-Kun." Hinata membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Hm. Masuklah.. Jaa.." Naruto kembali mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kepergian Naruto yang semakin menghilang. Dadanya berdesir hangat. Hinata semakin yakin dengan perasaan aneh ini dan dirinya telah jatuh pada pesona Naruto. Ya.. Hinata jatuh cinta kepada Naruto.

"Hinata." Suara berat Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Sasuke-Kun." Hinata segera berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Masuklah." Sepertinya Hinata kini dalam masalah besar.

Hinata dapat melihat sikap Sasuke yang semakin dingin. Perlahan dia mengekor Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke segera mencengkram erat tangan Hinata begitu telah berada di dalam kamar.

"Kenapa kamu baru pulang? Kemana saja? Dan kenapa kamu bisa pulang dengan Naruto?" Mata Sasuke kini tersirat amarah yang besar.

"Sa-Sakit Sasuke-Kun.. Ku mohon lepaskan." Pinta Hinata lirih.

"Tidak sampai kamu menjawab semua pertanyaanku." Sasuke menarik Hinata mendekatinya. Masih dengan pandangan amarah.

"Ma-Maaf Sasuke-Kun.. Aku bisa menjelaskannya." Hinata mulai menangis.

"Jelaskan semuanya Hinata. Jelaskan apa yang ingin kamu jelaskan." Teriak Sasuke.

Hinata merasakan ketakutan. Semua tubuhnya bergetar, pertama kalinya dia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Sasuke. Tatapan menusuk dan kata-kata tajam nan dingin.

"A-Aku.." Hinata bahkan tidak tau harus memulai darimana. Air mata masih terus mengalir karena takut.

"Sekarang coba ucapkan 'Aku mencintaimu'." Pandangan Sasuke kembali melembut. Dia menangkup lembut wajah Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jari-jari jempolnya mengusap perlahan air mata yang tersisa di pipi Hinata.

Inilah yang Hinata takutkan. Hanya sebuah 2 kata yang sebenarnya sangat mudah untuk di ucapkan, namun memiliki arti yang begitu dalam. Arti yang dia tidak sanggup untuk mencapainya.

"Ayo coba katakan Hinata. Aku ingin mendengarnya darimu. Selama ini aku sudah terlalu lama menunggumu mengucapkan hal itu." Bisik Sasuke parau. Sungguh dia sangat menantikan hari dimana Hinata akan mengucapkan 2 kata itu. Selama ini hanya dirinya yang selalu mengucapkan hal itu.

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya dengan Hinata.

Deru nafas lembut dari masing-masing dapat mereka rasakan menerpa wajah.

"A-Aku..." Suara Hinata tercekat ditenggorokan.

"Ma-Maaf.." Cicit Hinata pelan. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. Batas kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas. Dia melepaskan kening dan tangannya dari Hinata.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau mencintaiku atau tidak.. Namun ku pastikan kita tetap akan menikah.. Secepatnya !" Terdengar penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat dan Hinata dapat melihat kilatan kecewa dari mata Sasuke.

Setelahnya terdengar suara pintu tertutup cukup keras. Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Hinata. Dia tidak ingin terus berada di dekat Hinata, bisa saja dia melakukan hal gila lainnya yang membuat gadis itu semakin takut. Biar kali ini Sasuke memendamnya sendiri.

Hinata merasa seluruh tulangnya menguap. Dia terjatuh ke lantai dan kembali menangis dalam diam. Sungguh benar-benar dia tidak dapat mencintai Sasuke. Entah kenapa perasaannya selalu seperti ini. Mungkin dengan dia memiliki perasaan seperti Sasuke akan lebih baik dan hari ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dan masalah lainnya Hinata jatuh cinta kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

_Dan mungkin selamanya akan seperti ini.._

_Karena .._

_Aku adalah aku .._

.

.

.

**Tbc**

…**.**

**Keep or Delet?**

**Rencana mau hilang eh balik lagi….**

**Ini fict NaruHina kedua saya..**

**Semoga kalian senang…**

**Ini uda kelar lama Fictnya jadi tinggal aku upload-upload aja… **

**Review kelangsungan Fict ini sangat ditentukan oleh kalian.**

**Takut jika uda ada yang pernah buat model gini…**

**Maklum selama ini buatnya SasuHina..**

**Well Akhir kata.. Terima Kasih… :***

**\(^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Orange's Caramel Present "**_**Autumn Story"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt /Comfort**

**.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata x Sasuke**

**.**

**I'm just borrow the all character from Mr. Masashi Kishimoto for My Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini untuk hiburan semata, jika ada kemiripan cerita mohon di maafkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

Ini adalah hari libur, hari yang amat sangat dinantikan oleh seluruh orang di dunia. Meski hanya satu hari, namun rasanya begitu amat sangat membahagiakan dan selalu dinantikan. Tapi tidak bagi gadis Hyuuga ini.

Hinata merasa tidak akan ada bedanya dari hari biasa dengan hari libur. Dia tidak akan pernah bebas dari seluruh jangkauan Hyuuga, terutama Sasuke.

"Kamu sudah bangun?" Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Hinata baru saja selesai menyisir rambutnya dan segera berbalik. Dia tersenyum hangat pagi ini. Akan seperti sebelumnya, mereka akan melupakan kejadian yang sudah berlalu atau hanya sekedar untuk menjaga perasaan masing-masing.

"Ohayou Sasuke-Kun." Sapa Hinata tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan mengecup pelan kening Hinata.

"Hm. Ohayou.." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tangan Sasuke. Dirinya baru tersadar bahwa tangan Sasuke terluka dan belum di obati sama sekali.

"Kamu terluka Sasuke-Kun." Hinata dengan hati-hati menggenggam lembut tangan Sasuke.

"..."

"Akan ku obati." Hinata segera mengambil kotak obat yang ada di kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati dia memberikan antiseptik pada luka itu dan meneteskan obat merah, dilanjut dengan membalutnya agar tidak terkena dengan kontaminasi lain-lain.

"Sakit kah?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Akan lebih sakit jika kamu pergi meninggalkanku." Pandangan Sasuke menjadi sayu. Dia mengelus pelan wajah Hinata.

Sesaat muncul rona merah tipis di wajah Hinata.

"Berjanjilah tetap di sisiku selamanya." Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata lebih baik memilih diam seperti yang sudah-sudah. Dia tidak ingin pertengkaran semalam terjadi lagi. Terkadang diam memang adalah emas dan sangat dibutuhkan dalam beberapa kondisi.

.

.

.

**Trtt Trrrtt..**

Hinata melirik ponselnya yang bergetar. Tidak ada nama, hanya nomor baru yang tampil. Sedikit ragu untuk Hinata menerima panggilan itu.

"Hm.. Moshi-moshi." Sapa Hinata lembut.

**"Hinata.. Keluarlah.. Aku ada di depan rumahmu." **Ujar seseorang yang Hinata dapat begitu mudah kenali.

Panggilan telepon pun terputus.

"Naruto-Kun." Hinata menggenggam ponselnya kuat. Wajahnya bersemu merah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia bersyukur Sasuke telah pergi karena ada urusan, jika tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Naruto.

Tanpa membiarkan Naruto menunggu lebih lama, Hinata segera berlari menuju gerbang rumahnya. Deru nafasnya masih sedikit tidak beraturan. Ya.. Hinata bisa melihat sosok yang begitu memikat hatinya. Berdiri dan tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Na-Naruto-Kun.." Gugup menguasai Hinata.

"Yo.. Hinata." Cengir Naruto.

Hinata segera membukakan pintu gerbang untuk mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Hmm.. Apa hari ini kamu sibuk?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak terlihat gatal. Gugup juga menguasai Naruto.

"Hmm.. Tidak.. Ada apa?" Hinata hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang agak sedikit aneh.

"Benarkah? Baguslah.. Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku." Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata menuju keluar gerbang.

Hinata hanya memekik kaget karena belum ada persiapan apapun saat dirinya diajak oleh Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"Naik dan berpegangan yang erat ya.." Perintah Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Let's Gooo !" Lagi-lagi Naruto mengucapkan hal ini.

Sungguh Hinata ingin sekali seperti Naruto. Untuk sesaat dia berharap waktu dapat berhenti. Setelah itu, dia janji akan kembali menjadi Hinata anak penurut.

Hinata bahkan bukan mencengkram baju Naruto lagi, tetapi memeluk pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sebelahnya lagi dia gunakan untuk menahan rambutnya yang tertiup angin.

Naruto yang dapat merasakan pelukan Hinata hanya tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

"Ini dimana Naruto-Kun?" Tanya Hinata terkagum-kagum.

Mereka kini berada di taman bunga pertengahan Konoha. Hinata memang sering bepergian dengan Sasuke, namun mereka lebih sering pergi ke luar negeri daripada menjelajahi kota atau negeri sendiri.

"Kamu belum pernah ke sini?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

Hinata dengan wajah bersemu hanya menggeleng pelan. "Ini sungguh indah.." Tiba-tiba Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berputar-putar.

'Inikah rasanya bebas itu.. Beginikah rasanya..'

"Hinata.." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Hm?" Hinata memiringkan badannya.

"Ehm.." Kali ini Naruto terlihat gugup. "Ma-Maukah kamu menjadi modelku?" Cicit Naruto pelan.

"Model?" Tanya Hinata sedikit bingung.

"Ma-Maukah kamu duduk di sana?" Tunjuk Naruto malu-malu ke arah kursi yang ada di bawah pohon besar dengan daun yang sudah menguning, mengingat ini adalah pertengahan musim gugur.

Hinata hanya mencoba menuruti Naruto untuk duduk di bawah pohon dan saat itu lah baru Hinata menyadari Naruto akan menjadikannya sebagai model melukis. Mulanya dirinya merasa malu karena pertama kalinya dijadikan model.

Naruto mulai menggoreskan sketsa pemandangan. Matanya terlihat sangat tajam ketika melihat objek yang dilukisnya. Hinata kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat Naruto yang begitu serius.

Butuh waktu kurang dari dua jam untuk Naruto menyelesaikan lukisannya. Dia segera merapikan peralatannya dan ikut duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata mendapat hak khusus sebagai orang pertama untuk melihat hasilnya. Sungguh luar biasa. Lukisan itu terlihat hidup dan bahkan terlihat sangat indah.

"Kamu pintar melukis." Puji Hinata senang.

"Ini untukmu.." Naruto menyerahkan lukisan itu untuk Hinata. Dia berharap Hinata mau menyimpannya.

"Eh..? Benarkah?" Wajah Hinata terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja.. Ini hadiah untukmu.. Hehe.." Naruto tertawa hangat.

"Ta-Tapi ini kan bukan ulang tahunku." Hinata merasa tidak enak hati karena Naruto memberikan begitu saja lukisannya.

"Tidak perlu hari khusus untuk memberikan hadiah kepada seseorang bukan?"

Ya.. Memang benar ucapan Naruto. Buktinya Sasuke terkadang sanggup memberikan lima hadiah dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu.

"Benarkah? Arigatou..." Hinata terlihat sangat senang dengan pemberian Naruto. "Aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik." Hinata memeluk lukisan itu.

Jantung Naruto kembali berdesir hangat. Dengan kesadaran penuh dia mengambil ujung helai rambut Hinata dan menciumnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan meresapi seluruh wangi dari rambut Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah, beruntung tersamarkan oleh bayang-bayang pohon yang menaungi mereka.

Naruto membuka mata dan iris birunya menatap tajam ke Hinata. Biru bertemu _amethyst._

Perasaan ini benar-benar sungguh tidak dapat terbendung lagi..

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata." Ucap Naruto serius.

Hinata hanya dapat mematung kaget. Jantungnya kini seperti Naruto, berdetak sangat cepat. Ingin rasanya dia menjawab 'Aku juga menyukaimu.' Namun terasa sulit untuk diucapkan. Dia sadar akan akibatnya jika kata-kata itu terucap.

"A-Aku.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bolehkah aku berharap padamu? Aku dapat melihat perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau tidak mencintai Teme bukan? Matamu tidak bisa berbohong." Perkataan Naruto ini tepat mengenai sasaran.

Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Ci-cintamu salah Naruto-Kun." Cicit Hinata pelan. Dia ingin menangis saat mengucapkan hal ini.

"Tidak, aku yakin kamu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Matamu tidak dapat berbohong." Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata.

Mata mereka saling bertemu, dalam diam saling menyelami arti masing-masing. Saat itulah Naruto tau, Hinata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya, berbeda perasaan Hinata untuk Sasuke.

Naruto semakin mempersempit jarak di antaranya dengan Hinata. Dengan perlahan dia menempelkan bibirnya dengan Hinata. Ciuman itu berlangsung tidak terlalu singkat dan lama, namun sanggup memberikan rasa yang begitu membahagiakan.

Hinata kembali cepat tersadar. Dia mendorong bahu Naruto lembut dan menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Tidak.. Tidak.. I-ini salah Naruto-Kun." Air mata telah menganak di matanya.

"Apanya yang salah? Jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri." Naruto kembali menatap sendu.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata lembut.

"Kau tau Hinata.. Kaulah satu-satunya gadis yang benar-benar membuatku merasa gelisah. Kehadiranmu yang selalu hadir disetiap mimpiku tidak sanggup untuk ku hapus." Naruto kemudian mengecup tangan Hinata dan kembali menatap mata Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa diam membisu. Senang mendengar dan melihat sendiri pengakuan Naruto. Akan tetapi, semuanya salah. Ya.. Cintanya salah..

"Tatap mataku dan katakan kamu tidak mencintaiku, maka aku akan percaya." Ujar Naruto serius.

Hinata hanya dapat kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"A-Aku..." Tidak Hinata tidak ingin mengucapkan hal itu. Hatinya menolak.

Hinata kembali teringat wajah terluka Sasuke jika dia menghianatinya.

"Ma-Maaf aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu Naruto-Kun.. Ku mohon maafkan aku.." Hinata segera berdiri meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang memandangnya nanar.

Naruto kehilangan tenaganya untuk mengejar Hinata. Untuk pertama kalinya juga dia merasakan patah hati. Sangat sakit..

Hinata menangis di dalam taksi dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Masih terekam jelas pengakuan cinta Naruto. Semua begitu Indah.

Cinta pertamanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tetapi kenyataan yang ada memaksanya untuk mengubur dalam semuanya. Cinta pertamanya yang begitu indah dan rapuh.

"Arigatou Naruto-Kun.. Arigatou.." Hinata kembali terisak sambil memeluk lukisan yang dihadiahkan oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

"Aku tau Hinata, kamu memiliki perasaan sepertiku.. Aku tidak akan menyerah dengan perasaan ini.. Akan terus kuperjuangkan sebisaku.." Naruto tersenyum lemah dan masih enggan untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

_I only need the light when it's burning low .._

_(Aku hanya butuh cahaya saat gelap datang menjelang..)_

_Hoping one day you will make a dream last to be true .._

_(Berharap suatu hati nanti, kamu akan membuat mimpi terakhir untuk jadi nyata..)_

_Then I know, The dreams come slow and goes so fast .._

_(Kemudian aku tau, mimpi datang perlahan dan mereka pergi sangat cepat..)_

_._

_._

_._

Hinata memang sangat senang saat berdiam diri di balkon kamarnya. Pandangannya terus menatap lukisan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Senyum tipis terus terpantri diwajah cantiknya.

"Siapa yang memberikanmu lukisan itu?" Tanya Sasuke datar begitu melihat Hinata yang tidak sadar akan kehadirannya.

"I-Ini.." Hinata menjadi takut Sasuke akan marah jika dia jujur.

"Siapa yang berani melukis dirimu?" Suara Sasuke mulai meninggi tapi wajahnya masih terlihat datar.

"Na-Naruto.." Cicit Hinata pelan sambil memeluk lukisan itu, seolah itu adalah benda yang paling berharga.

Sasuke tahu gadis dilukisan itu adalah Hinata. Dia tidak senang begitu mendengar Naruto melukis Hinata-nya. Rahangnya mengeras. Ingin sekali dia merampas lukisan yang dilindungi oleh Hinata.

"Berikan padaku.." Pinta Sasuke dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Ti-tidak.." Hinata menggeleng. Dia takut. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dirinya seperti seorang maling yang kepergok mencuri.

"Ku bilang, berikan padaku .. !" Sasuke memerintah.

"Ku mohon jangan Sasuke-Kun.. Aku janji tidak akan bertemu dengan dirinya lagi.. Tapi ku mohon jangan ambil lukisan ini.." Hinata memohon dengan linangan air mata.

Sasuke sungguh sakit, pertama kalinya Hinata melawan karena kehadiran seorang pria. Ya.. Sasuke tidak cukup bodoh dan buta untuk mengetahui Hinata memiliki sebuah perasaan terhadap Naruto. Dia tau semuanya dari pandangan mata Hinata. Seharusnya sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu, Sasuke sudah menjauhkan Hinata dari Naruto.

Bisa kalian bayangkan, berapa lama dia mencintai dan tak urung juga mendapat sambutan? Sedangkan Naruto hanya orang yang baru hadir, tetapi sanggup mengambil hati Hinata. Makhluk macam apa Naruto itu.

"Kamu akan menyesalinya Hinata." Desis Sasuke tajam. Kedua tangannya memenjarakan Hinata yang sedang duduk dikursi. Tangannya mencengkram erat pegangan kursi yang Hinata duduki.

Hinata takut.. Dirinya memang lemah.. Dia bahkan tidak berani untuk melawan dan hanya dapat memohon.

"Aku janji Sasuke-Kun.. Jangan lukai Naruto, dia tidak bersalah.. Aku yang bersalah." Racau Hinata.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian berdua sama saja.." Tatap Sasuke tajam. Segera Sasuke menghempaskan vas bunga kecil yang menghiasi meja kecil di balkon.

Hinata tidak pernah melihat Sasuke semarah ini sebelumnya.

Sasuke mencengkram sebelah tangan Hinata. "Ingat Hinata, kamu tunanganku, sebaiknya jaga sikapmu itu." Lanjutnya dan menghempaskan kasar tangan Hinata. Sasuke kemudian pergi dengan perasaan kesal.

Pertemuannya dengan Hinata kali ini membuatnya naik pitam. Dirinya tidak menyangka mereka diam-diam bertemu.

Hinata dapat menangis. Hatinya sudah cukup sakit menolak Naruto dan kini Sasuke ikut berlaku kasar. Dia benar-benar lelah.

.

.

.

_'Cause I loved you too much and I dive too deep .._

_(Karena aku terlalu mencintai-mu dan aku menyelam terlalu dalam..)_

_But love never to touch .._

_(Tapi cinta tidak pernah menyentuh..)_

_I only can see when you fall asleep.._

_(Aku hanya dapat melihat-mu saat tertidur..)_

_Maybe someday you'll understand why.._

_(Mungkin suatu hari kamu akan mengerti kenapa..)_

_Because I loved you too much.._

_(Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu..)_

_._

_._

_._

**Sasuke POV,**

Arghhhhh.. Kenapa seperti ini..

Kenapa Hinata harus bertemu Naruto..

Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan mereka bersatu..

Tidak akan pernah..

Seharusnya sudah kujauhkan mereka sejak saat itu!

Tch.. Sial..!

**Sasuke POV End..**

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari semenjak kejadian di hari itu. Hinata dan Sasuke kembali menjalani hidup mereka seperti saat dulu, sebelum Naruto hadir di antara mereka.

Semenjak kejadian itu pula Hinata terus menghindari Naruto. Hinata dan Sasuke tidak lagi terlihat beristirahat di belakang sekolah. Mereka memilih atap sekolah yang memang tidak diperuntukkan oleh siapapun datang, atas perintah Sasuke.

Hinata mencoba sebisanya untuk berlari dan menghindari Naruto. Hatinya sakit sungguh. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan..

**Grep..**

"Hmmpphh.." Seseorang membekap Hinata dan menyeretnya ke gedung olahraga. Suasana sekolah memang sedang sepi karena jam pelajaran baru saja dimulai.

"Sstt.." Pinta orang yang menyekap Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-Kun.." Hinata menatap tidak percaya. Hatinya senang dapat melihat Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kamu terus menghindariku? Apa aku salah kepadamu?" Tanya Naruto beruntun. Matanya menatap khawatir dan sedih.

Yang ditanya hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Dia entah harus menjawab apa. Ingin rasanya dia berteriak kepada sosok di hadapannya ini untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi dan mendeklarasikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tetapi, suaranya tidak mau bekerja sama dengan hatinya.

Naruto segera memeluk Hinata. Hangat dan rindu.. Sesak yang dirasa seolah menguap begitu saja.

"Kau tau Hinata. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Cicit Naruto pelan, tapi masih sanggup didengar oleh Hinata.

"Apa Sasuke yang menyuruhmu menjauhiku? Apa kamu begitu menderita?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata hanya memilih diam. Cukup seperti ini saja. Cukup.. Perlahan Hinata menyambut pelukan Naruto. Tangannya mencengkram seragam belakang Naruto. Erat tapi hangat. Dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

Tidak perlu jawaban, Naruto sudah tahu. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Hanya seperti ini saja cukup bagi mereka untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu yang tertahan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang onyx kelam menyaksikan dalam diam. Dari mata dan auranya terpancar perasaan marah dan kecewa. Kali ini dia memilih diam. Biarkan untuk kali ini dia membebaskan Hinata. Yang terpenting Hinata akan segera menjadi miliknya, bahkan si Naruto tidak akan dapat menjangkaunya lagi.

Sasuke pergi dengan tangan terkepal erat dan perasaan kesal, kecewa, marah yang bercampur menjadi satu.

.

.

.

"Hinata-Sama.." Seorang pengawal tengah berlari menuju Hinata dan Naruto.

Hinata menatap heran pengawal Ayahnya datang dengan terburu-buru dan wajah panik.

"Ada apa Oro-San?" Tanya Hinata ikut khawatir. Firasatnya berkata buruk.

"Hiashi-Sama masuk rumah sakit." Seorang pengawal Hiashi mengabarkan sebuah berita yang sangat mengejutkan saat Hinata dan Naruto tengah berjalan keluar dari gedung olahraga.

Hinata yang mendengarnya menjadi sangat syok. Ayahnya yang sedang menjalankan tugas bisnis, kenapa tiba-tiba bisa masuk rumah sakit.

"Aku antarkan ke rumah sakit." Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

Perhatian Naruto seolah berkata, 'kamu tidak sendiri.'

Hinata hanya tersenyum lemah dan membalas genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Hinata.. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit." Sasuke berlari kecil ke arah Naruto, Hinata dan Oro -pengawal Hiashi-.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Hinata saat melihat mereka berdua berpegangan tangan. Hinata segera melepaskannya, tetapi Naruto menggenggamnya semakin erat.

"Tidak ada waktu Hinata.. Ayo.." Sasuke menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata yang kosong.

Sedikit terjadi tarik menarik. Pasalnya Naruto enggan melepas tangan Hinata.

"Lepaskan tangan Hinata." Desis Sasuke tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah." Desis Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Hinata hanya bisa diam dan takut melihat pertengkaran itu.

"Hinata akan pergi bersamaku." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan memamerkannya di depan dada.

Terlihat raut Sasuke yang menjadi sangat kesal dan dia tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin Hinata akan pergi denganmu, tapi bisa ku pastikan Hiashi-Jiisan akan sangat marah kepada Hinata karena bukan aku yang mengantarnya." Ejek Sasuke.

Mata Hinata melebar.

Benar..

Ayahnya belum menyetujui hubungannya dengan Naruto, bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah. Mengingat Naruto bukan berasal dari kalangan terpandang.

"Naruto-Kun.. Kumohon lepaskan.. Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit dengan Sasuke-Kun.. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Hinata berkata pelan dengan senyuman.

Naruto sebenarnya enggan. Jika memang harus menghadapi Ayah Hinata, dirinya sudah cukup siap. Tapi, jika Hinata sudah berkata maka dengan berat hati dia akan melepaskannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis ke Hinata.

"Berjanjilah untuk menemuiku lagi." Bisik Naruto pelan di telinga Hinata.

Hinata hanya memerah dan mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke meradang pemandangan ini. Ingin rasanya dia memberi pelajaran pada Naruto, memukul atau membunuh Naruto. Tapi hal itu tidak akan pernah dia lakukan. Dia tidak ingin semakin memperburuk keadaan dengan Hinata yang membencinya. Tidak akan pernah..

Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata dan Sasuke segera menarik Hinata menuju mobilnya, diikuti oleh pengawal Hiashi. Dia hanya dapat melihat kepergian Hinata dan Sasuke dengan senyum pahit.

.

.

.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Ayah saya?" Tanya Hinata sangat khawatir. Dirinya dan Sasuke harus menunggu 20 menit lamanya karena Hiashi masih dalam tahap pemeriksaan.

Dokter itu mendesah pelan.

"Hanya serangan jantung ringan, tetapi harus tetap berhati-hati. Jagalah perasaan Ayahmu, usahakan jangan membuatnya terlalu banyak berpikir." Nasehat dokter tua itu.

"Bolehkah aku menjenguknya?" Pinta Hinata memelas.

"Masuklah.." Ucap dokter yang bernama Kabuto dan dia segera pamit karena masih harus menangani pasien lainnya.

Hinata dan Sasuke memasuki kamar inap Hiashi. Mereka dapat melihat Hiashi terbaring tak berdaya dengan beberapa selang infus.

"Otousan.." Ujar Hinata lirih.

Hinata melihat raut lelah dari wajah tua Ayahnya. Wajah Hiashi yang selalu terlihat tegas kini berubah menjadi seperti orang lain. Hinata merasa sangat bersalah tidak dapat menjaga Ayahnya. Di dunia ini, keluarganya hanya tinggal Ayahnya. Meski sangat tegas, Hinata tetap mencintai Ayahnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Hinata menggenggam tangan besar milik Hiashi.

"Hi-Nata.." Suara Hiashi terdengar serak.

"Otousan.." Hinata menitikkan air matanya. Dia sangat takut.

"Otousan baik-baik saja? Kenapa?" Suara Hinata tercekat karena tidak sanggup untuk berbicara lebih. Dia mengabaikan segala tata krama.

"Hi-nata.." Lagi-lagi Hiashi berujar sedikit terpatah-patah.

"Iya Otousan.." Hinata sungguh tidak tega melihat ketidakberdayaan Hiashi.

"Maaf.." Dengan pelan Hiashi mengangkat tangannya dan menyeka air mata Hinata.

Hinata malah menyambut tangan Hiashi dan menggenggamnya.

"Maafkan Otousan.."

Hinata menggeleng.

"Otousan mohon jangan tinggalkan Sasuke. Keluarga kita krisis Hinata. Perusahaan Hyuuga hampir bangkrut." Dengan susah payah Hiashi bersuara.

Hinata hanya dapat membelalakan matanya terkejut. Selama ini dirinya hanya sebagai penyambung keutuhan bisnis Hyuuga. Hinata sungguh tidak percaya.

"Maafkan Otousan.."

Lagi-lagi Hinata kembali tersadar dan menggeleng. Jika pengorbanan ini akan menolong Ayahnya, akan dia lakukan.

"A-Aku.. Tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke-Kun.." Hinata tidak ingin berjanji. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan demi kesembuhan Ayahnya. Hinata menangis dalam senyum. Sekali lagi.. Hinata adalah Hinata. Anak baik dan penurut.

Dalam diam Sasuke melihat dan tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan. Setidaknya usaha membuat Hiashi masuk sakit tidak terlalu buruk.

'Arigatou Baka Niisan.'

'Maaf Hinata, tapi karena cintaku pada-mu lah yang membuatku begini.'

.

.

.

_Sometimes He thought,_

_Real love is silent as well as blind . ._

_(Terkadang Dia berpikir, Cinta Sejati adalah diam serta buta . .)_

.

.

.

_Flashback.._

_Sasuke meminta bantuan Itachi untuk menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan Hinata. Dia menjelaskan sedikit banyak tentang kehadiran Naruto yang telah mengambil Hinata-nya._

_Mulanya Itachi hanya tertawa karena keinginan adiknya yang begitu terobsesi pada seorang gadis. Tapi, karena pada dasarnya dia memang menyayangi Sasuke, maka Itachi bersedia membantu Sasuke._

_Itachi dengan jeniusnya sedikit mempermainkan sebagian saham Hyuuga yang memang dikendalikan penuh oleh Uchiha. _

_Hiashi mempercayakan sebagian sahamnya kepada Uchiha karena, Hinata kelak akan menjadi bagian dari Uchiha._

_Tidak memerlukan beberapa menit, saham Hyuuga langsung menurun tajam dan Hiashi segera mendengar kabar itu. Hiashi segera menghubungi perusahaan inti Uchiha dan menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya kenapa dapat terjadi hal itu._

_Dengan santainya Itachi menjawab, dia melakukannya demi Sasuke dan menceritakan semua tentang Hinata yang terpikat pada pria lain, selain Sasuke. Jika memang Hiashi ingin menyelamatkan Hyuuga, maka dia harus meminta Hinata untuk terus berada di sisi Sasuke. Atau Hiashi dan seluruh penghuni Hyuuga, termasuk Hinata akan menjadi miskin._

_Hiashi yang memang sudah berumur, tentu saja sedikit meradang mendengar penuturan Itachi. Ini salahnya telah mempercayakan Uchiha sebagai penopang Hyuuga. Dirinya telah bertindak bodoh. _

_Saat itu Hiashi hanya berpikir untuk Hinata. Jika Hinata telah menikah dengan Sasuke, putrinya tetap akan memiliki saham Hyuuga, meski berada di bawah naungan Uchiha dan kini semua perkiraannya meleset._

_Mendadak Hiashi dapat merasakan nyeri dibagian jantungnya. Pandangannya semakin buram dan dirinya pingsan, hal terakhir yang didengarnya adalah teriakan dari sekretarisnya._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto berbaring tidak nyaman. Sudah setengah jam lamanya dia hanya memutar-mutar badannya. Kadang ke kanan, kadang ke kiri. Pikirannya terus melayang-layang memikirkan Hinata.

'Bagaimana Keadaan Hinata. Kenapa dia belum memberi kabar sama sekali?'

Naruto benar-benar gelisah. Sungguh rasanya aneh.

Ingin rasanya dia datang ke rumah Hinata, tapi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.25 malam. Tidak baik bertamu di jam seperti ini.

Tetapi dia benar-benar khawatir dengan Hinata. Bagaimana keadaan Ayahnya juga?

Semuanya terus terbayang-bayang dalam pikiran Naruto.

Pesan yang dia kirimkan kepada Hinata sejak 4 jam lalu masih belum dibalas oleh Hinata.

"Arghh.." Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menjambak rambut kuningnya frustasi.

_*cie Naruto galau nih*_

Naruto kembali mengecek ponselnya, berharap Hinata sudah membalas pesannya. Seharusnya Naruto tau itu hanya pengalihan saja. Dia sudah memasang nada dering jika ada pesan masuk, tidak mungkin ponselnya tidak akan berbunyi jika ada pesan masuk.

"Hahhhh.." Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa Hinata belum membalas pesanku?" Naruto terlihat lesu.

**One Message Received .. One..**

Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat pesan masuk. Senyum terpantri di wajahnya. Pesan yang di tunggu-tunggu Naruto akhirnya masuk.

**From : Hinata**

**Subject : -**

**Maaf Naruto-Kun.. Aku baru pulang.. Otousan sudah membaik, Arigatou :)**

**Ah.. Sudah malam, Oyasumi Naruto-Kun. Lain waktu kita bertemu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. :)**

Naruto akan tidur nyenyak malam ini begitu melihat pesan dari Hinata. Tanpa dia sadari sesuatu yang berat akan dia hadapi. Ini mengenai hubungannya dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

_You're The closest heaven that I'll ever be.._

_(Kamu adalah surga terdekat yang pernah aku bisa capai..)_

_'Cause I know,_

_(Karena Aku tau,)_

_You're an Angel disguised.._

_(Kamu adalah Malaikat yang sedang menyamar..)_

_._

_._

_._

**Tbc**

**...**

**Saya senang dengan responnya, meski ada yang flame, tapi itu kritik dan saran. Terima Kasih.. Tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa tuh sub unit AS? **

**Dalam kisah ini pairingnya adalah NaruHina.. Aku uda buat sepenuh hati dengan tidak terlalu mempercepat alur yang ada, memanfaatkan pihak ke 3 (Sasuke) dalam penempatan **_**scene **_**yang turut mendominasi. Biar jelas aja sih gunanya.**

**Aku buat fict ini terinspirasi **_**Romeo&Juliet, Jack&Rose (Titanic).**_

**Heppy endang ga yaa ? *sok rahasia***

**Tenang ini ga banyak kok chapternya.. So ikutin terus.. *wink wink wink***

**Oh iya,, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada salah satu guest yang review tentang spesifik **_**pairing.**_

**Jujur aja, saya gak ngerti.. *maklum gaptek :')***

**Tapi, sekarang saya jadi mengerti.. Makasih sangat ya :*, karena guest jadi ga tau namanya. **

**Akhir kata Terima kasih banyak..**

**Special thanks for :**

**Sadness Angel, Vicestering, , uzumakimahendra4, Yuka Namikaze, all Guest, Mr. Xavier, Yuki, Kensuchan, , Dark naruto, n, and all silent reader, for fave and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Orange's Caramel Present "**_**Autumn Story"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt /Comfort**

**.**

**Pairing : Naruto x Hinata x Sasuke**

**.**

**I'm just borrow the all character from Mr. Masashi Kishimoto for My Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini untuk hiburan semata, jika ada kemiripan cerita mohon di maafkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

_Falling in love is like jumping off a really tall building.._

_Your brain tells you it is not a good idea, but your heart tells you,_

_You Can Fly._

_(Jatuh cinta itu seperti melompat dari gedung tinggi._

_Otak-mu berkata ini bukan ide yang bagus, tetapi hati-mu berkata,_

_Kamu Dapat Terbang.)_

_._

_._

_._

"Tidurlah.. Kamu pasti lelah setelah seharian ini." Sasuke memberikan kecupan singkat pada kening Hinata. Dirinya selalu menahan diri untuk meminta lebih. Dia benar-benar akan memberi ciuman pada bibir kecil Hinata saat hari pernikahannya.

Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun hanya Hinata, Naruto dan Tuhan lah, ciuman pertama itu telah menjadi milik Naruto.. Yaa.. Naruto seorang.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lemah saat Sasuke menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan _duvet cover _berwarna ungu muda.

"Lusa kita akan pindah ke London.. Disana hanya akan ada aku dan kamu, tanpa Naruto atau lainnya. Hanya Kita." Ujar Sasuke lembut.

Hinata hanya dapat membelalakan matanya terkejut, tapi segera dia sadar dan memandang arah lain dengan sayu. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat. Tidak akan ada gunanya melawan Sasuke.

"Tidurlah."

Sasuke memberi kecupan terakhir di kening Hinata dan beranjak pergi. Dia tau Hinata kecewa. Dia tau dan dapat melihatnya. Sekali lagi Sasuke diam.

"Sasuke-Kun.." Hinata bersuara lemah tanpa melihat Sasuke. Dirinya memilih untuk menghadap jendela besar dengan tirai putih tipis yang memisahkan kamar dengan balkonnya.

"Hm.?" Sasuke berhenti dan menatap punggung Hinata.

"Arigatou.. Hontou ni Arigatou.." Hinata berusaha menahan air matanya untuk jatuh.

'Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kamu lakukan.'

'Terima kasih untuk cintamu.'

'Terima kasih dan maaf.'

"Hm." Sasuke hanya membalas singkat dan kembali beranjak dari kamar Hinata.

Sebelum dia benar-benar keluar, Sasuke melihat kalung yang diberikannya kepada Hinata tempo hari tergeletak rapi dan indah pada meja rias. Dia mengambilnya dan kemudian benar-benar keluar.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang lelah. Dia belum memberi kabar sedikit-pun kepada Naruto. Hari ini adalah yang paling melelahkan.

Hinata mengambil ponsel mungilnya yang berada di lemari kecil, tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

**One received Messages.**

Begitulah yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Hinata segera membuka pesan itu dan Naruto yang mengiriminya pesan.

Kali ini dia tidak dapat untuk tidak menangis. Hatinya terlalu sakit karena mencintai orang yang salah. Sebenarnya cintanya tidak salah, yang salah hanyalah keadaannya.

Setelah menghapus air matanya, dia membalas pesan Naruto dan tidak berharap Naruto akan membalasnya karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.15 malam. Hinata akhirnya tertidur setelah pesan itu terkirim.

Berharap esok akan menjadi lebih baik.. Ya.. Semoga..

.

.

.

"Hei.. Ku dengar Hinata dan Sasuke akan segera pindah keluar negeri. Aku melihat mereka mengurus surat kepindahan di ruang yayasan."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Aku tidak mungkin salah melihat dan mendengar.. Aku ini masih muda.."

"Aduhh.. Kita akan kehilangan Sasuke-Kun.. Berkuranglah satu lagi pria tampan di sekolah ini.."

"Hei-Hei sudahlah.. Jika Sasuke-Kun tidak pergi, tidak akan ada bedanya. Dia itu sudah memiliki Hinata. Menyerah saja kau."

"Hahhh.. Kau benar.. Ayo kita ke kantin.. Aku butuh penyejuk hati.."

"Dasar kau ini.. Hahaha.. Ayo.."

Diam-diam Naruto mendengar percakapan antara kedua siswi di sekolahnya. Dirasa pendengarannya masih sangat baik. Dia tentu saja terkejut mendengar hal itu. Hinata dan Sasuke akan pindah keluar negeri.

'Kenapa?'

Hinata bahkan belum memberitahunya. Naruto harus meminta penjelasan dari Hinata. Tangannya mengepal, hatinya terasa ngilu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-Kun.." Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Hm?" Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata dan kembali memakan bekalnya.

"A-Aku ingin ke toilet.." Cicit Hinata pelan.

"Hm.. Pergilah dan segera kembali." Sasuke tau Hinata berbohong.

Hinata tersenyum dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap langit biru cerah yang kini membentang luas tidak terbatas. Awan putih tipis turut menemani. Cuaca semakin dingin mengingat ini adalah pertengahan musim gugur.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku Hinata." Lanjutnya lirih.

.

.

.

Perkiraan Sasuke benar. Hinata menjadikan alasan ke toilet hanya untuk mencari Naruto dan menjelaskan semuanya. Seharusnya informasi mengenai kepindahannya yang mendadak sudah tersiar cepat.

Sasuke secara sengaja mengijinkan Hinata untuk bertemu Naruto terakhir kalinya. Ya.. Setelah itu mereka akan menghilang dari Naruto.

Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa mencari sosok Naruto yang seharusnya mudah untuk ditemukan. Dia menghampiri kelasnya, tetapi Kiba berkata bahwa Naruto telah keluar entah kemana.

Kembali Hinata setengah berlari mencari Naruto.

**Grep..**

Hinata di tarik oleh seseorang.

"Na-Naruto-Kun.."

"Sttt.. Ikut aku.." Naruto mengacungkan satu jari di depan bibirnya dan meminta Hinata untuk mengikutinya ke belakang gedung olahraga. Di rasa tempat ini cukup aman dari jangkauan mata Sasuke yang berada di atap.

Hinata hanya mengikuti kemana Naruto membawanya.

Diam sesaat setelah mereka tiba.

"Na-Naruto-Kun.."

Banyak yang ingin Hinata sampaikan.

Bahkan terlalu banyak..

Tentang perasaannya..

Tentang cintanya..

Tentang keinginannya..

"Benarkah berita itu? Kamu dan Sasuke?" Naruto langsung menuju topik dan tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Wajahnya sungguh tersirat kekecewaan dan kesedihan.

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata kembali mengalir. Dia memberanikan diri menatap Naruto.

Dengan air mata terus mengalir, Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ya ini akan menjadi perpisahannya dengan Naruto. Besok dia tidak akan ada di Jepang. Ayahnya akan keluar rumah sakit nanti siang. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk menolak permintaan Sasuke.

Senyuman ini yang Naruto sukai.

Senyuman yang membuat Naruto jatuh cinta..

Tangan Hinata terangkat pelan untuk menangkup wajah Naruto.

"Ma-Maaf.." Ujar Hinata lirih.

Hinata melihat sungguh Naruto sungguh tampan.

"A-Apa kau tau?". Hinata diam dan masih tersenyum. "A-Aku mencintaimu Naruto-Kun.. Aku mencintaimu.." Inilah perasaan Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Kini dia dapat mengutarakannya secara gamlang.

Naruto tersenyum hangat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dirinya seperti mendapat pengakuan cinta dari seorang gadis.

Dia yakin dan tau memang cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Naruto menggenggam tangan dingin Hinata yang masih menangkup wajahnya. Perasaannya begitu bahagia.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Ku mohon." Pinta Naruto lirih.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum.

"A-Aku mencintaimu Naruto-Kun." Dia mengulangi perkataannya, perasaannya kini lebih lega.

"Aku hanya ingin kamu tau semua perasaanku.. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke-Kun, dia terlalu baik untuk ku sakiti lagi.. Percayalah kamu akan bahagia dan menemukan yang lain, yang lebih baik dariku." Dengan penuh kesadaran dan keberanian yang melebihi cukup, dia berkata dengan jelas. Meski air mata enggan berhenti mengalir, dia tetap tersenyum.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan.. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Hinata, takut gadis ini akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ku mohon.. Kita pergi dari sini.. Kita hidup berdua di luar kota, jauh dari Sasuke, jauh dari keluargamu, jauh dari semuanya.." Sekali lagi Naruto memohon. Dia sebisa mungkin menahan agar tidak menangis.

Kali ini Hinata yang menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Cukup aku jujur pada diriku sendiri. Aku senang kamu memiliki perasaan sepertiku. Semoga di lain waktu kita dapat bertemu lagi, dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja, tentunya."

Ingin rasanya Naruto berteriak.

Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini.. Kenapa?

Tidak pantaskah dia bahagia?

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata." Naruto setengah mati menahan air matanya.

"Aku tau dan perasaanku akan terus sepertimu. Terima kasih Naruto-Kun." 'Dan maaf.' Hinata masih tersenyum.

Hinata sedikit berjinjit dan memberanikan diri untuk mencium Naruto. Singkat, tapi begitu berkesan. Dia kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam mematung.

Air mata pun menetes. Naruto tidak dapat lagi membendung perihnya sakit di hati. Dia kesal tetapi entah kepada siapa. Pada akhirnya, cintanya begitu rapuh.

.

.

.

_'Cause everything we've been through.._

_(Karena semua yang telah kita lalui..)_

_It's everything about You._

_(Semuanya adalah tentang-mu.)_

.

.

.

_"Pesawat menuju London akan berangkat 10 menit lagi. Diharapkan semua penumpang segera menuju pesawat melalui koridor KH-1. Terima Kasih."_

"Ayo Hinata, kita pergi." Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Hinata. Dua karcis kelas VIP menuju London telah dipegang oleh Sasuke.

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti Sasuke.

_'Selamat Tinggal Konoha.. Selamat tinggal Naruto-Kun.. Selamat tinggal Cintaku dan kenanganku.'_

"Tidurlah.. Perjalanan akan memakan waktu cukup lama." Sasuke merapikan syal yang dikenakan Hinata.

"Sasuke-Kun juga tidurlah.. Aku tau akhir-akhir ini kamu sibuk."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan hanya untuk Hinata.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tidur menunggu keberangkatan pesawat.

.

.

.

Tiga jam perjalanan dari Konoha menuju menuju London. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.15 malam. Tidak terlalu malam untuk sekedar berkeliling kota. Tetapi, Perjalanan yang cukup lama dan membosankan membuat tubuh ingin cepat beristirahat. Sasuke dan Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke _Apartment_ yang akan mereka tinggali selama di London.

Sasuke memesan taksi dari bandara. Dia berpikir mungkin besok baru akan membeli mobil baru di London. Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras, orang-orang yang berada di bandara segera mencari tempat untuk berteduh dan mencari tempat yang lebih hangat. Cuaca bertambah semakin dingin, mengingat musim yang sama seperti Konoha.

Taksi yang mereka naikki berkendara cukup cepat. Entah karena sang supir mengejar setoran atau memang dia juga sedang terburu-buru. Sasuke hanya mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Hinata yang kembali terlelap. Wajahnya menampakkan kelelahan yang luar biasa. Sasuke mengusap setitik air mata yang lolos.

'Mungkinkah dia bermimpi tentang Naruto?'

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas lelah.

Hanya sekilas Sasuke melihat lampu dim dari Truk di depan taksi mereka. Dirinya segera memeluk Hinata erat.

Sang supir berusaha membanting setir dengan cepat. Namun, naas taksi yang mereka tumpangi terguling-guling karena gagal menghindar dari truk yang lawan arah.

Hujan turun cukup deras. Darah segar mengalir dari dalam taksi yang kini berada di posisi terbalik. Entah darah siapa, namun tercampur sudah menjadi satu dengan genangan air di aspal.

Warga serempak mendekati taksi dan segera mengamankan supir truk yang ternyata tengah mabuk berat. Mereka berhasil mengeluarkan sang supir yang sudah dalam keadaan tewas, serta Sasuke dan Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan sekarat.

Hinata pingsan, namun luka nya tidak separah Sasuke.

"Hina..taa.." Ucap Sasuke lirih dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Darah di kepalanya terus mengalir. Seketika pandangan Sasuke menjadi buram dan segalanya menjadi gelap. Hal terakhir yang dapat Sasuke lihat adalah Hinata yang juga terbaring pingsan tidak jauh darinya.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian naas itu, Sasuke dan Hinata segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha yang mendapat kabar tersebut segera terbang menuju London dengan pesawat pribadi milik Uchiha.

Kondisi terparah di alami oleh Sasuke yang secara langsung dirinya melindungi Hinata. Sedangkan, Hinata hanya mendapat luka ringan, anehnya dia masih belum kunjung sadar.

Itachi segera memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Nii..san.." Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berbicara.

"Jangan bicara dulu Sasuke.. Kamu masih lemah.." Itachi memandang sendu adik tersayangnya.

"Ku mohon berikan ini kepada Hinata. Katakan aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya dan maaf." Ucap Sasuke lirih dengan tersendat-sendat. Setitik air mata lolos dari matanya.

Itachi menerima kalung yang jelas dia tau, karena dirinya ikut turut mengambil andil ketika Sasuke ingin membelikan kalung itu untuk Hinata. Seusainya ucapan Sasuke, Itachi melihat adiknya kini tidur dengan damai dan untuk selamanya.

Itachi menangisi kepergian adiknya dalam diam.

.

.

.

**Dua Minggu Berlalu,**

Hinata masih belum sadarkan diri. Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat ingin tidur lama. Semua luka fisiknya telah sembuh dan berangsur hilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas, untuk luka dalam tidak ada yang serius.

Hiashi masih setia untuk menjenguk dan menjaga Hinata, Putri semata wayangnya. Dia baru tersadar bahwa dirinya selama ini telah salah, selalu memaksakan keinginannya tanpa tau keinginan putrinya. Dan Hiashi menyesal.

Seluruh saham Hyuuga pun telah dikembalikan oleh Itachi. Mereka merasa tidak ada lagi tanggung jawab atas Hinata setelah Sasuke meninggal.

"Bukalah matamu Hinata, Otousan janji akan berubah dan mendengar semua keinginanmu.." Hiashi menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Perlahan adanya pergerakan lembut. Hiashi tau, Hinata akan segera sadar. Mata _amethyst-_nya akan kembali memancarkan keindahan.

"Dokterrr..."

.

.

.

"Kamu sudah lebih baik?" Itachi menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Hinata yang memang berada di rumah sakit karena harus mendapatkan perawatan.

"I-Itachi-Niisan." Hinata segera menutup majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Arigatou, aku sudah lebih baik. Kemana Sasuke-Kun.. Kenapa dia tidak datang? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Berbondong-bondong pertanyaan yang Hinata ajukan.

Dia ingat Sasuke berada bersama dirinya pada saat kecelakaan. Dia bahkan sadar Sasuke memeluknya erat saat itu. Hinata berharap Sasuke baik-baik saja dan sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Tetapi, sudah 5 hari sejak dirinya sadar, Sasuke belum kunjung menjenguknya dan jika dia bertanya pada Ayahnya atau suster dan dokter, tidak akan ada jawaban pasti. Semuanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ini aneh.

Hinata dapat melihat pandangan Itachi yang menjadi sedikit murung.

Itachi berjalan meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya dan dia mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir ranjang. Dia menghela nafas lelah.

"Dengar Hinata. Ini kenyataan yang harus kita hadapi." Itachi mengeluarkan kalung yang dulu Sasuke titipkan padanya. Dia mengambil tangan Hinata dan menyerahkannya kepada Hinata.

Hinata merasakan firasat buruk. Ini adalah salah satu hadiah dari Sasuke yang paling dia sukai, dirinya bahkan lupa untuk membawa kalung itu saat berkemas.

"Sasuke sudah meninggal. Dia pergi beberapa jam saat aku tiba dan dia menitipkan kalung ini untukmu dengan beberapa kata."

Hinata sangat syok mendengarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, digenggamnya kalung itu sekuat tenaga.

"Sasuke sangat mencintaimu dan dia meminta maaf padamu. Hanya itu pesan terakhirnya. Ku mohon maafkanlah dia Hinata. Sasuke sudah menyusahkanmu terlalu banyak, hanya satu alasan dibalik semuanya. Karena dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Dirinya terlalu takut kehilanganmu."

Hinata menangis mendengar semua penuturan Itachi.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin.. Sasuke-Kun tidak mungkin meninggal.. Ti-Tidak.." Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Berita ini bagaikan palu 10 ton menghantam kepalanya.

"Tenang Hinata. Jangan seperti ini. Sasuke ingin kamu bahagia. Jangan seperti ini.." Itachi mengguncang bahu Hinata, berusaha menyadarkan Hinata.

Memang berat harus merelakan kepergian orang yang kita sayangi, meski Hinata tidak mencintai Sasuke. Perasaannya adalah sayang dan yang terpenting mereka tumbuh bersama sejak kecil.

"Nii-Niisan pasti bercanda.. Aku tau.. Iya kan?" Hinata mencengkram seprainya kuat.

Ini benar-benar berita buruk.

Sayangnya Itachi hanya menggeleng lemah dan bersamaan dengan itu Hinata menangis keras sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sangat sakit. Hinata pingsan.

.

.

.

Ini sudah tiga hari Hinata sadar dari pingsan dan dirinya divonis _Amnesia Disosiatif.___Dimana dirinya kehilangan sebagian ingatannya. Ya.. Hinata kehilangan ingatan mengenai Sasuke, tetapi dengan hal lain dia dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas, termasuk Naruto.

Ini gejala langka dalam dunia kedokteran. Dokter menjelaskan Hinata berusaha mencoba lari dari kenyataan yang ada. Mungkin ini yang terbaik..

Namun satu hal yang Hinata tau, dia merasakan adanya sesuatu yang hangat saat memakai kalung yang entah pemberian dari siapa. Tidak ada yang ingin memberitahunya. Mereka memilih bungkam daripada memaksa Hinata mengorek kembali kenangan mengenai Sasuke.

Mungkin ini yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Berita tentang kecelakaan Sasuke dan Hinata tersiar cepat melalui semua media sosial. Naruto sangat terkejut dan sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata. Sudah hampir 3 minggu dia tidak lagi mendengar kabar mengenai Hinata, terakhir yang dia dengar adalah kematian Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat terkejut.

Sungguh dia sangat merindukan Hinata. Seharusnya Hinata sudah kembali ke Konoha karena Sasuke sudah meninggal. Besok dia akan mencoba mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Ano permisi Ojiisan.." Teriak Naruto.

"Hm.. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Wajah pengawal kediaman Hyuuga terlihat tegas.

"Hehe.. Aku teman Hinata, bolehkah aku mengetahui kabarnya?" Cengir Naruto berusaha menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Maaf.. Nona Hinata dan Tuan Besar Hiashi tidak akan kembali ke Konoha dalam jangka waktu dekat. Mereka berencana menetap sementara di London."

Lagi-lagi Naruto kecewa..

Benarkah harus berakhir seperti ini cintanya.

.

.

.

**Dua Tahun Berlalu. **

**Musim Gugur Konoha.**

Sudah dua tahun berlalu. Semua kisah cinta Naruto, Hinata dan Sasuke hanya melekat pada ingatan Naruto. Ini bukan sekedar cinta monyet yang akan mudah terlupakan. Ini adalah cinta pertama yang indah dan menyakitkan.

Naruto lulus dari Konoha Internasional High School dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Lukisan-lukisannya terkenal sampai ke beberapa manca negera. Usianya tergolong muda saat dirinya sukses. Semua inspirasi lukisannya berasal dari rasa cinta dan penantian yang begitu besar terhadap seorang gadis yang bahkan belum memberinya kabar.

Ini adalah awal bulan Oktober, terhitung beberapa hari lagi dia akan menginjak usia 18. Sahabatnya -Kiba- selalu membujuk dirinya untuk mencari gadis lain dari salah satu fans yang menggilainya. Semenjak kepergian Sasuke, Naruto menjadi incaran gadis-gadis di sekolah.

Naruto akui banyak gadis-gadis cantik dan memikat, tetapi hatinya selalu menolak untuk menghapus Hinata. Dia sadar dengan resikonya ini. Mungkin dia akan sulit jatuh cinta lagi. Baginya Hinata adalah cahaya dan semangatnya.

Hari ini tepat ulang tahun Naruto. Dia hanya memiliki sebuah permohonan kecil.

'Semoga Tuhan mempertemukan kembali dirinya dengan Hinata.'

Hanya se-_simple_ itu.

Naruto menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan sepedanya. Kembali teringat jelas kepingan-kepingan memori saat Hinata duduk di sepedanya.

Sore ini, angin berhembus sejuk. Rambut Naruto berkibas pelan.

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada sungai Konoha, tempat pertama pertemuannya dengan Hinata. Dia segera meletakkan sepedanya asal dan berlari pada sosok yang sedang membelakanginya. Jantungnya berdebar keras, senyum mengambang di wajah tampannya.

Dia menepuk pelan bahu gadis yang tengah membelakanginya. Senyuman masih terukir.

"Hinataa.." Pelan dan pasti gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Senyuman itu luntur, berganti dengan raut kecewa.

"Maaf.. Aku salah orang."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan gadis itu dengan perasaan sedih.

Bukan Naruto namanya jika patah semangat, sudah 2 tahun ini dia selalu rajin mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga untuk menanyakan kabar kepulangan Hinata. Lelah memang, tetapi cintanya lah yang kuat membuat Naruto tidak akan kembali melepaskan Hinata.

Kini dia sudah mapan, tabungannya cukup untuk menata sebuah masa depan sederhana namun hangat dan indah. Bahkan Naruto sudah mampu mendirikan sebuah galeri kecil berdiri untuk memamerkan dan menjual hasil karyanya.

Kembali dirinya mengayuh sepeda mengitari Konoha. Harusnya kali ini dirinya tidak akan salah. Perasaannya berkata benar. Jantungnya berdesir hangat.

Sosok itu.

Hinata..

Hinata kini duduk di bawah pohon besar, di taman Kota Konoha.

Hinata belum berubah.

Naruto segera membuang sepedanya asal dan berlari menuju pohon itu. Dia memelankan langkahnya saat semakin dekat. Deru nafasnya tidak beraturan dengan jantung yang terus memompa lebih cepat.

Ini nyata. Kali ini senyum benar-benar terpancar.

"Hinataa.." Ujar Naruto pelan. Dia tidak percaya.

Hinata mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya berkaca dengan senyum terukir.

"Na-Naruto-Kun.."

Hinata berdiri dan berjalan pelan, diiringi Naruto yang juga berjalan perlahan dan mereka kini berlari kecil.

Saling berhadapan, memandang satu sama lain. Rasa rindu yang selama ini menggerogoti jiwa, terbalas sudah.

Mereka sama-sama tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Hinata tersenyum dengan tangisan bahagia. Tangannya menangkup wajah Naruto. Tidak terlalu banyak berubah, hanya saja Naruto bertambah tinggi dengan wajah yang semakin tampan, rahang yang semakin tegas. Hinata merindukan semuanya. Dia membelai alis, hidung dan pipi Naruto.

Naruto juga menangkup wajah Hinata. Kecantikannya tidak pernah pudar selama Naruto sanggup mengingatnya. Betapa dia sangat merindukan Hinata, pandangan matanya, senyumannya. Semuanya..

Mereka sama-sama tertawa kecil dan Naruto segera membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Ini adalah nyata dan bukan mimpi. Tuhan mempertemukan mereka kembali. Kali ini Naruto bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi lagi. Tidak akan.

Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun yang terindah sepanjang hidup Naruto, meskipun di tahun berikutnya juga akan indah karena Hinata.

"Aishiteru.."

"Aishiteru mo.."

Kini yang ada hanyalah tangisan kebahagian..

.

.

.

_I know I am not alone._

_(Aku tahu, Aku tidak sendiri.)_

_I am not the only one who is broken._

_(Aku bukan satu-satunya yang patah.)_

_I'll give you this offer._

_(Aku akan memberikanmu penawaran.)_

_Take My hand and We'll run together._

_(Sambut tangan-ku dan Kita akan lari bersama.)_

_And_

_(Dan)_

_I'll never let you go again._

_(Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi.)_

**- END -**

**...**

**Other Story 1 :**

_Taukah kalian arti kalung dari __**'The Angel Drop Heart' **__yang Sasuke berikan kepada Hinata?_

_Artinya : 'Hati seorang Malaikat.' _

_*kalo translate biasa artinya berbeda*_

_Sasuke mendeskripsikan Hinata sebagai seorang Malaikat. Dia begitu memujanya dan mencintainya._

_._

_._

_._

_"Jika sudah besar nanti, Hina-Chan mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Sasuke kecil yang memang sudah dapat memahami apa arti dari kata yang dia ucapkan._

_"Heh?" Hinata kecil hanya menatap Sasuke bingung._

_"Jika kita menikah, kita akan bersama-sama terus." Terang Sasuke menjelaskan._

_"Benarkah? Baiklah.. Aku mau menikah dengan Suke-Kun." Hinata hanya tersenyum manis tanpa tahu arti sesungguhnya. _

_Bagi Hinata, Dia dan Sasuke adalah sama. Kesepian dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain._

_Begitupun dengan Sasuke._

_*Just Other Story 1*_

_._

_._

_._

**Other Story 2 :**

Hinata mengenakan gaun putih gading, kepalanya berhiaskan mahkota kecil.

Ini adalah hari bahagianya. Pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

Senyum manis terus dia pancarkan. Dia benar-benar bahagia.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkah pasti bersama Hiashi. Keduanya terus saling melempar pandang dengan senyuman. Jantung Hinata berdetak sangat cepat, ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah menantinya dengan senyuman.

Hiashi menyerahkan Hinata kepada Naruto yang sudah menantinya. Keduanya tersenyum. Dan semua tersenyum bahagia.

Dihadapan Tuhan, Pastur, dan para Tamu undangan, Mereka (Naruto dan Hinata) telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

*_just other story 2*_

.

.

.

**Heppy Endang deh..**

**Kalian jangan sebel-sebel sama Sasuke ya.. Maafkan aku yang buat Sasuke seperti ini.. Aku terlalu ragu buat pake Sakura yang jadi pihak 3..**

**Lagi-lagi aku ga jago buat sequel.. Jika memang ada yang mau buat sequel dari Fict ini, saya persilahkan.. Tapi nanti kasih tau saya, biar saya juga bisa baca dan review..**

**Semoga kalian suka.. \(^^)**

**Thanks for reading, fave and follow.. :***

**Special Thanks To :**

**Sadness Angel, Vicestering, , uzumakimahendra4, Yuka Namikaze, all Guest, Mr. Xavier, Yuki, Kensuchan, , Dark naruto, n, ranggagian67, , Namikaze ares, Gilang363, Hokage, , and all silent reader, for fave and follow.**


End file.
